1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to substrate handling systems having end effector arms where the systems are used in the semiconductor industry such as those used in conjunction with defect inspection systems. More particularly, the present invention is an end effector alignment tool for properly aligning the end effector arm with a prealigner and separately with a top plate.
2. Background Information
Over the past several decades, the semiconductor has exponentially grown in use and popularity. The semiconductor has in effect revolutionized society by introducing computers, electronic advances, and generally revolutionizing many previously difficult, expensive and/or time consuming mechanical processes into simplistic and quick electronic processes. This boom in semiconductors has been fueled by an insatiable desire by business and individuals for computers and electronics, and more particularly, faster, more advanced computers and electronics whether it be on an assembly line, on test equipment in a lab, on the personal computer at one""s desk, or in the home electronics and toys.
The manufacturers of semiconductors have made vast improvements in end product quality, speed and performance as well as in manufacturing process quality, speed and performance. However, there continues to be demand for faster, more reliable and higher performing semiconductors.
One process that has evolved over the past decade or so is the semiconductor inspection process. The merit in inspecting semiconductors throughout the manufacturing process is obvious in that bad wafers may be removed at the various steps rather than processed to completion only to find out a defect exists either by end inspection or by failure during use.
It is necessary to provide wafers to the inspection system, or other systems or processes in the manufacture, inspection, packaging, etc. of wafers. End effector arms are used to move wafers. It is thus desirable to align such end effector arms with the various devices the end effector must function in unison with such as prealigners and top plates.
The present invention is an end effector alignment tool for properly aligning the end effector arm with a prealigner and separately with a top plate.